Peter's Secret
by HazelBook
Summary: By day, Peter Parker lives his life being known as the successful son to two superhero's. But by night, Peter becomes Spider-man, an uprising hero in the world of villains. Peter believes he doesn't need the help of his family, he doesn't need them to know about his greatest secret. but Peter is going to be proven wrong, and by the most unlikely source...
1. Chapter 1

**My impression of Peter Parker is my personal interpretation of him, so he many seem a little OC at times but I don't mean to offend anyway shape or form. I didn't really like the sad and tearful Spider-Man and I yet have to see the new Spider man, but on a psychically debate, he looks like the new spider man. I've also given him the small wrist devices as well, I haven't seen the movie like I said but people have told me about them...I hope it makes more sense than I imagine it making...  
-Hazel**

* * *

Peter jumped across the stone wall, falling at least six stories before hitting a solid again. He swore under his breath as he landed heavily on the stairs outside his bedroom window, the silence that followed gave him reassurance however. He stood from the knelt position on the metal stairs before running his hands along the window ledge; the cold rain hit his bare knuckles, the blood of his skin soaking through the torn fabric of his blue and red suit. He lifted the heavy glass gate, gazing in on the darkness before stepping into his room. He span on the bed, catching the window before it could slam shut, awakening Jarvis or worse, his family. Suddenly, thunder rippled through the air, lighting the room for just a second. The lock was silent under the sound of the thunder and safely, the window was closed. He backed off the bed, taking a step back and stretching his suited body. The red and blue of his suit shone nicely against Uncle Thor's thunder and it brought a smile to his masked face. He pulled off the skin-tight mask, taking a deep breath as he was now safe from the villains, but not from his dysfunctional family.

"Peter…" Peter yelped at the quiet voice, throwing himself on to the ceiling and looking down on his intruder. "…what are you doing?" A pair of emerald eyes peered at him through the darkness, glistening with mischief and sin. Peter calmed down almost instantly, sighing as he relaxed and dropping his shoulders. Hiss happiness was suddenly overcome with a new type of fear. He had been caught.

"Uncle Loki…I-I can explain." His tall, godly uncle flickered on the bedroom light, filling the room with soft beams and exposing Loki from the shadows. His uncle entered the room fully, taking a seat on the furthest end to the bed and sitting patiently with a straight, unreadable face.

Technically, Loki was still an enemy to the Avengers, but as he was Thor's brother, he was family to peter. Regardless of Tony and Steve's thoughts, Loki was there when peter was only a baby, tending to the poor child's needs when his two fathers would go and fight the bad guy's. Now as he was a teenager, they were just as close if not closer. Peter had to remind himself daily not to get too emotionally attached to the demigod; he wasn't going to allow himself to be manipulated to the dark side.

The older god held his hand out, signalling to the space next to him.

"I'm waiting for an explanation if you could please get off the ceiling." Peter nodded sheepishly, releasing his grip on the ceiling and falling to the floor. He flipped before landing angelically with a silent foot, ignoring the way Loki tensed when he fell to the floor, but smiling when he faced the older man. Loki rolled his emerald eyes, sighing dramatically. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't get smug…there's only so much of your farther I can handle." Peter cackled softly, running his hands through his hair before moving towards the bed and collapsing on to the mattress. "So, want to tell my why you were hanging off the ceiling?" It was going to be a long night…

"Well, it all started when we took a school trip…"

* * *

"See, I made this myself." He revealed his wrists, showing off the small devices with a smile on his face. Loki didn't look at the subjects on Peter's wrists; instead he looked at the tall boy before him, unable to hide his own smile.

"You're just like your dads you know." Peter laughed, shrugging softly and pulling down the sleeves to his suit, hiding the mechanisms once more.

"So I've been told…they say I have Dad's brains and Pap's selflessness…it's a good combination." Loki laughed darkly, nothing harsh behind it but it was threatening either way. "...you're not going to tell them, are you?" Loki sighed, standing from where he had been sat. The God took a few steps forward, pulling the lining of his green jumper nervously, unable to meet the young teen's eye.

"It's a lot to keep to myself Peter and I don't want to be the reason you are in danger, ever. I don't-"

"Please, I just want to help people, they won't understand that!" Loki cocked an eyebrow at him. "…okay, so they're heroes, they still wouldn't understand! I'm their only child!" Loki didn't seem convinced but stayed where he stood. The God picked the dirt from under his nails, stretching his fingers and rolling his feet. "Let's say you have a child-"

"I _do_ have children." Peter looked at him, cocking his head to the side and frowning.

"…really?" Loki huffed, turning around to leave. "No, Loki wait, so let's say your child, your eldest, wants to fight the avengers. Would you let them?" Loki thought about it for a moment, the concentration on his face undeniable.

"You have a point Peter, but this is _Steve_ and _Tony. _This is _Iron Man _and _Captain America_."

"I know but listen, how about we make a deal?" Loki cocked his eyebrow again. "I show you that I can defend myself against the bad guys. If you're convinced, we don't tell them. If not, you can call me out and I'll deal with being a boring child with superdads." Loki frowned at the boy on the bed, Peter was manipulative and very stealthy, must have absorbed some of that from the mischief maker when he was taking care of him.

"I won't tell them…yet. But you have to tell them someday Peter. It feels amazing now, saving people, helping them, but I know what you mortals are like…" He crossed the room, towering himself over the teenager. Peter fell back against the bed, his nose brushing against Loki's as the god pinned him to the mattress. "…Spider-man's going to be a scandalous gift to the poor and unfit…some are going to hate him and some are going to love him…" He stood again, allowing Peter to breathe, but only just. "You're going to have to tell someone…it's in your nature as a human, all this appraisal you're going to get...it's going to make you very jealous..." He turned away from Peter, walking back to the doorway. Peter shrugged, knowing the God could see him still.

"What about our deal?" Loki sighed again, flicking the light switch off, concealing Peter in darkness.

"…I don't make deals with super heroes." He walked out of the room, and continued down the hallway "Now go to sleep, it's a school night."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning kid." Peter looked up to find Bruce at the table. The scientist was reading the morning paper, his eyes hadn't left the page but he was smiling ever so slightly, which in the world of Bruce meant he was thrilled to see his nephew.

"Hi Bruce, where is everyone?" Banner put the paper down, looking at the teenage boy as he went around the room clumsily in attempt to make some sort of caffeinated food.

"Well, Clint and Nat are abroad, doing some assassins stuff and what not. Tony's in the lab tinkering with his stuff and Thor is sparing with Steve. As for Loki, no idea, he's on the quiet side so good for us I suppose…" Peter smiled as he sat next to the older man. He spotted the headline of the newspaper, the familiar and infamous Spider-man had found its way on the front page yet again and he couldn't keep the smile off his cheeks.

"That Spider-Man's getting around isn't he?" He asked unashamed, taking a large and messy bite out of his slice of toast and an equally as messy gulp of his coffee. He ignored the voice inside his head that told him this was a bad idea; a part of him made him see the good of this, despite his better judgement. Bruce picked at the paper's corners, frowning and shrugging before looking away again.

"Just another person trying to make it in the world…" He reached out across the table, grabbing his own cup and taking a gentle sip from it.

"…do you not like him…?" An inner part of him was burning with anger, but he had been asking for it. Banner shrugged, dismissing Peter's sudden stubbornness.

"Well…he helps people and he tries his best, which makes him valiant…but I don't like his attitude." He nodded, ignoring the hate in his stomach. "And I know I'm not one to talk…but he's a loud mouth, it's like having another Stark, no offence."

"None taken…I'm going to go see Dad." Bruce shrugged again as Peter stood up, taking his coffee and making his way out of the room.

* * *

"Don't like his attitude…?" Peter punched in the code for the basement, allowing his anger to be taken out on the buttons while he slandered on Banner. "…you work with blood Tony Stark! How much more of a bad attitude can you get…?" He muttered under his breath as the doors opened, the AC/DC music hit him like a fist.

"Peter is here to see you sir." Jarvis spoke over the noise.

"Tell him I'm out." Peter sighed, entering the room fully. Bright sparks flew from one concealed corner of the large lavish room full of flashy cars and other desirable items. Tony's work remained strung open in air, unorganised but understandable to him and fellow geniuses.

"Mute." The music cut suddenly, and Peter bashed his fist against one of the table tops. "I'm right here Dad…I have coffee if it will help." Tony appeared out of nowhere, taking the cup from his son and drinking from it, savouring the taste before moving to his work.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you… "He dropped the screwdriver on to the table beside him and wrapped his arm around his kid, embracing him softly while dragging him in the direction of his desk. His dad smelt of ash and burnt metal; it was a smell he was very fond of and was used too, but it never ceased to amaze him. "Shouldn't you be at your public school with your so-called normal friends?"

"I don't have friend's dad and it's 4 in the morning...school doesn't begin for another 3 hours." Tony nodded, unlatching himself from the tall boy and slowly began to pick and tear at the various Iron Man designs.

"What about that Wayne guy?" He shrugged, looking up at Peter through the holograms for a second before sipping from his cup again.

"Wade Dad…his name is wade." Tony frowned at the brunette before shrugging.

"He's cute." Peter smiled but felt his insides flip with disgust.

"Please don't do that again." Tony smiled, impressed with himself at least. "I was wondering if you would help me actually, I have an article to write for my school…" Tony growled, he never really approved of Peters love for photography and writing, he would have preferred him to build, to follow in his footsteps and be the next iron man. But he knew what it was like to be pushed, to be forced into things you don't like, so he bought the best technology money could buy, the best editing software and the rarest of books on writing or photography… if Peter was going to do something, he was going to do it well. Tony only ever wanted the best for Peter and his son was never one to complain. Tony wiped his hands on the cloth beside him, shrugging softly.

"What's it about?" Peter pulled out a chair from under the table, lowering on to its cold seat as he watched his dad work.

"Well, the theme is the change in the media, so I thought I could explore the facts from the figures… having a superhero for a father comes in handy when you want to find out about the truth in media." Tony smiled, his son was so smart, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"So what were you going to focus on in particular…? Super heroes could be good, the evolution through time and all that sort of stuff. You could ask your Pa about that, he is the first Avenger after all."

"…what about you?" Tony scoffed.

"I'm not a hero Peter; I'm just an old man with a suit." Peter found it very interesting how Tony could call his Pa a hero, but not himself. The reason he found this so interesting was because Steve would do the same to himself. He saw himself as a soldier but in his eyes, Tony was the hero, a disorientated hero, but a hero none the less. "You could always compare your Pa to me…or that new guy that's shown his face lately." Peter lowered his head, smiling slightly. "His name escapes me…" Tony clicked his fingers in thought, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Spider-man…?" Tony pointed at his son.

"He could have picked a better name."

"It's the media that chose's the name, not the hero." Tony shrugged, drinking again and squirming as he found it to be cold on his tongue. "Why do you like him?" Tony froze for a moment, biting his cheek in thought before eventually replying.

"I admire his approach. He's cocky and he is dramatic and I love it, it's so refreshing, reminds me of myself." Peter lowered his head, smiling and feeling himself blossom with warmth. "He's also smart, I looked a little closer at those web-things he has, pure genius, if he knew what to do, how to do it…he could be great." Peters throat thickened with emotion.

"…really?"

"Oh yeah, he's great really- especially for a kid." Peter smiled at his dad. "If you want another opinion, you can always ask your pa…he has a different view-point to me, I know that for sure."

"...I'll consider it." He slid off the chair, tucking it under the desk before turning to walk away, but he stopped. Peter looked back at his dad, who was tinkering away at his designs on the table, completely uninterested in Peter now. He walked up the smaller man, latching on to him and resting his head on his shoulder. Tony chuckled lightly before stopping his work.

"What are you doing?"

"I love you dad." Peter hardly ever said it any more; he was planning to say it more often before he decided to become a hero...but this would have been the first time in three years. It clearly had an effect on his dad. Tony tensed before eventually relaxing and hugging back.

"I love you too kid."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're doing better than I expected…" Peter turned on the roof, meeting the green mist of the god of mischief. The god was wearing the infamous armour, the gold, green and blacks shinning against the stars of night. His smile was clear under the cover of his helmet, the horns of the crown casting large shadows across Peter's body. The god edged closer, his smile not falling once. "…with Starks words today, I expected you to admit to your dad the truth, allow yourself to be indulged in the same words Spider-man was able to hear…" Peter pulled off his mask, turning away to face the city from the rooftop. His Uncle stood beside him, admiring the world in silence for a second before Loki spoke again. "You must be stronger than other humans…it's rather impressive." Peter smiled, earning himself a hard punch on the shoulder. He cried out before frowning at the God, rubbing the tender skin where the punch was landed. Loki pointed at him with his long pale fingers, glaring slightly. "What did I say about getting arrogant?!" Peter rolled his eyes. "God you can tell you're Tony's…" He mumbled, turning back to the city.

"…it's rare that you ever make an appearance twice in one day…what are you doing here?" The god shrugged, cocking an eyebrow.

"Can I not see my niece…?" Peter said nothing. The god frowned, turning back to face him. "…and what has bothered you youngest?" Loki reached out, petting Peter's head of brown hair. The teenager made no attempt to push away and instead leant into the touch.

Loki was like the mother Peter never had…people always used to ask him who wore the pants in Steve and Tony's relationship, but the fact was that both of them did; they were both as equally manly as each other, despite the stereotype of gay families. Loki was the sensitive one, the God of mischief had probably seen more tears than Steve and Tony combined and it made Loki feel happy for some reason.

"Bruce said Spider-Man was…a loud mouth." Loki chuckled, but Peter just widened his eyes in anger. "It's not funny!"

"You shouldn't let it get to you Peter…everyone's a critic." He smirked. Peter scoffed.

"I'm my worst critic though…" An arm was slung around his shoulder, a soft but noticeably numbing coldness stretched across his clothed skin.

"That's where it's wrong you see young Peter…_I _am your worst critic, and then it's your father's obviously…" Peter and Loki laughed lightly together. "Now don't get into too much trouble now, you may be the amazing Spider-Man but you're still Peter Parker…" With no warning, his crown erupted into air as he lowered himself to Peter's level. His uncle pressed his cold lips to his forehead, coldness covering over him as his uncle lingered, before erupting into the surrounding air.

* * *

Peter burst through the doors of his dads office, he didn't bother to look up as he walked around the table.

"Hey dad…? I need to borrow something!" He struggled to reattach his watch to his wrist. He was surprised with the lack of an answer, but even more surprised not to be hearing music. He looked up across the large black glass table, his stomach dropping as he found all the Avengers sitting there, including Coulson and Fury.

"The son of Stark, welcome!" Thor gestured widely, pushing his arms out in honour. Peter could see the embarrassment written across his Pa's face as he sat on the furthest edge to the large black glass table. The two scientists smirked, and Tony moved around the table so he was closer to the teenager. The billionaire swung his arm out, gesturing to the two less familiar faces.

"Peter, you remember Agent Coulson and Fury." Peter nodded at the two men, his throat dry with embarrassment. Peter looked down on his dad, leaning close to him to whisper.

"Am I interrupting…?" Tony laughed softly, embracing his son for a second before turning to the others. Tony eyed Fury.

"Well…is he disturbing?" Fury and Steve sighed loudly.

"Tony-"

"Sweetheart…?" Tony interrupted his husband, but the super soldier just rolled his eyes.

"Tony, this isn't a place for kids-"

"Steve, Peters almost 18 years old. I'm sure he's going to follow in one of our footsteps, he's already a genius, so what is one more to this this super-secret boy band? Plus he could be useful." Peter was slowly guided around the table.

"Useful…? How can I be useful exactly?" Thor stood up, offering Peter his chair. Peter thanked him under his breath before sitting on the leather seat, falling into its immense warmth. Fury stepped forward, coughing loudly.

"Parker…I'm aware of your love for Spider-man…" Fury gave the youngest a dark, almost menacing look. Confused, Peter looked around the room but all faces were either disinterested or equally as menacing.

"…okay?" Fury slid a file across the table, the contents hitting the boy's hands.

"What if I were to tell you he was scheming with an enemy?" Peter opened the file, his eyes widening at the mug picture of Loki and the various sketches and public pictures of Spider-man. He coughed, covering his face with his hand to hide his shock. He flipped the paper piece and found another much more recent picture. "We had our feelings that Spider-man was going to be a threat, but they were confirmed last night as we found the hero speaking and being rather intimate with Loki Laufeyson…now Peter." Peter looked up from the table. Natasha and Clint were sitting in silence, facing only each other and no one else. Tony continued to walk back and forth with Bruce watching curiously. Steve had his hand balled into a fist, Coulson watching with a smile. Thor had his arms crossed, he was glaring at the director, no doubt because he called Loki by the name Laufeyson. According to Thor, Loki was still an Odinson. "I know you have history with both Spider-man and Loki..." The director continued. " We need to find any way possible to find out what they are plotting-"

"But if you don't want to, you don't have to." Steve's eyes widened, he pointed a navy dressed hand to his son. Peter rolled his eyes and ignored his pops word. Peter straightened up in his chair, looking into Fury's one black eye.

"I can't thank you enough for the opportunity to work a long side you and the Avengers, don't think I'm ungrateful but…I don't think Spider-man is an enemy." Fury sighed.

"Just do the job Peter…the sooner we find out more, the sooner Spider-man can be crossed off our list of possible enemies. Do whatever you can and eventually you can go back to your more than normal life." Peter and Tony growled, the man paid little to no attention as he walked to the door. "You have six days Gentleman…that is six days until Spider-man is labelled a threat to the world…"

* * *

"Peter…?" Peter looked away from the punching bags, his arms shaking and glistening with sweat. Between the strands of sweaty hair he could see Steve who was watching him with icy eyes.

"Hey Pa…" He tried to wave but his hands failed him. Steve entered the Avengers gym, crossing the floor to his kid. Steve's eyes fell to the punching bag, the blue orbs squinting as he followed the worn and torn dents, even though it was a fresh bag that morning. Peter's hands may have been bandaged, but the blood of his skin was seeping through gently. Steve only now noticed how robust Peter was becoming, usually the young teenager would wear lose shirts with even larger hoodies or jumpers to hide his horribly skinny body, but tonight he was stripped down to a tight black shirt, highlighting the build of his muscles and the dips in his arms.

"What's troubling you Peter?" The boy shrugged. "…is it Loki?" Another shrug from his limp shoulders, Steve would hate to admit it but Loki was an amazing Uncle to Peter, and to see him possibly go back to the dark side was enough to drive Peter into desperation. Not just that but his idol, Spider-man could also be the culprit to his own blood becoming an enemy once more. With no warning the smaller man punched the bag; it shook violently, rattling on its silver linked chains. When he looked back up to Steve, his teeth were clenched and his eyes were glistened with tears.

"…he didn't do it!"

"…I know how you feel about Spider-man-"Peter scoffed.

"Not _him_…I'm talking about Loki!" Steve frowned, but the boy just went on. "Loki's innocent, he has done nothing wrong and no one can prove it! Fury's looking for any excuse because he did something _once__._"

"I know buddy…" Steve reached an arm around Peter, pulling him in to his body and embracing him tightly. Peter was shaking violently, his breath ragged and uncontrolled. Eventually, the young avenger calmed, his breathing steadying and his shoulders stopped shaking. His fists remained balled against Steve's chest while the super soldier rubbed his fingers across the teenager's shoulders and down his spine. His nose was buried in the brown hair, inhaling his innocent scent. "I know…"

"…it's not fair pops…it's not fair…"

"I know Pete…I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"…Rough night Parker?" Peter growled, lifting his head from the desk and meeting the eyes of his only friend. He chewed on his gum, lowering his hood and ruffling his hair before continuing to growl at the smiling clown.

"Not now Wade…I'm not in the mood." The boy only shrugged before sliding onto the bench.

"Want to talk about it…?" Peter raised an eyebrow and Wade just burst out laughing. "Oh god, what was I thinking? I'm not good at advice…" He smacked his hand on the table, balling his fist as he did so. "I'm sorry Pete…I just-I don't know how to comfort you." Peter shrugged, his eyes falling to the table. "…so are you actually going to tell me or do I have to break your legs to find it out?"

"Try every bone in my body Wade…" He grumbled. The boy frowned before picking at the wooden table.

"Jesus…must be horrible then." His eyes didn't leave the desk as he spoke. In the distance of the school, Peter could feel the vibration of the bell followed by its hurricane sound. Wade shifted steadily, rocking forward to whisper in the boy's ear.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll clear up." He smiled, only to receive a familiar grin in return. A smile broke onto his face, "See there we go! Peter's coming back to us! Now come on, we're going to be late."

* * *

"Peter…not your best result this year I must admit…" Peter's teacher lay down the sheet in front of him. There was a large D stamped onto his words, the whole sheet was covered in red crosses of various sorts and shapes. A cool hiss erupted around the classroom, Wade was the only one to turn and face him thought, concern written across her eyes. Peter nodded, but the roasting was far from over. A small slip was pressed into his face; he snatched it from the teacher's hands, ignoring his black eyed gaze.

"What's this…?" Peter snarled.

"…an invitation for your parents to a teacher meeting." Peter looked up at the older man.

"…for _one _D?" The teacher said nothing and instead continued to walk down the class room. He sighed, screwing up the slip of paper and facing the front once more.

"What bad luck Parker." Peter inhaled bitterly, his lungs shaking as his worst enemy laughed at him. He looked at Wade, whose eyes were a disturbing mixture of amusement and fear. He smiled at Wade, earning a weak smile back. "Hey! Parker I'm talking to you!" Flash cried out, punching Peters shoulder hard. His muscle stung, but it was nothing like his previous beatings. He looked up to the taller teenager, who staggered and smirked with a bullies greedy smile. He huffed, looking back to his friends before spinning back to Peter. "Well…at least I have a normal family." A small amount of laughter erupted from behind him, everyone was giggling, even the teacher, everyone besides Wade and Peter. Peter smiled. He was used to this; it was one of the few faults to having two amazing dads, the constant nagging, the torments, it had just become a way of life for Peter. But then Flash had to take it a step too far, the others would step back, they would have their laugh but then they would know the limit…Flash had no limit. He leant down over the table, his face brushing against Peters as he spoke. "Tell your faggot fathers I said Hi by the way."

* * *

The last thing Loki expected on his Thursday was a broken Peter and a cop at his flat apartment over looking Central Park.

He instantly regretted opening the door, the younger Stark had various cuts over his body, his lip was shredded, his eyebrow cut deep and his arm appeared to be broken although Loki could be wrong. The cop's eyes were wide at the sight of the god, but Loki just shrugged off the young cops gaze and focused on the two before him.

"…what are you doing here?" He looked at the cop, but his words were directed to the teenager, whose head fell in embarrassment.

"Well, Mr Parker fought a fellow student through the entire school...he's been put on suspension for a few days for seriously injuring the victim." Loki rolled his eyes at the term 'victim' but shifted his view to his nephew; the boy was in no position to answer so he looked back to the cop.

"…the _entire_ school?" The police man nodded dumbly. Loki sighed, running his hand over his face. "…and why is he here? Why isn't he-"

"-You were the only contact in his records." The police man cut in. "Its policy to…follow the rules." Loki looked at Peter; the boy looked crippled, no physically but so much deeper. Like someone had carved into him with a butcher knife and removed everything that made him special. Loki opened his door wider and as if by instinct, Peter flooded through, his arm breaking free from the cops hold and he slouched through the gap.

"…thank you for bringing him to me." His eyes remained on the teenager, but the cop was smiling softly.

"No problem-"He slammed the door in the face of the man, not caring what he thought of him.

Peter was holding himself up against the wall opposite, the tears had fallen down his cheeks and he was shaking to find words.

"You know where you live…why did you come here?" It was a harsh question to ask the teenager, but it needed to be addressed. Peter looked up from the floor, his red eyes darting from the floor, to him and back to the floor again.

"…I didn't know where else to go…" He whispered. "You've been more of a mother to me than either of them…any of them…" Loki inched closer.

"Peter-"

"And I know-I know they love me…but you-you love me like I'm _your_ child and…I fell…I feel like you're family." He sobbed loudly, bending over to wail some more and with no control any longer, Peter collapsed onto his knees. Loki stood in silence, on one hand it was a great honour to be a mother to Parker, Loki hadn't been called mother in a _long_ time...but on the other hand, he wasn't supposed to be Peters Guardian. Loki sighed; he gathered his strength and marched to the boy on his floor, ignoring his cries and he dropped his magic.

"…get up." He hissed but the boy shook his head, still looking at the floor and refusing to find his feet. Loki sighed again, clenching his teeth as he did so. "Peter…I want you to get up." He held his hand, his finger brushing against his hair. Peter looked up, his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open.

The hand before him was a dark shade of blue, a series of thin scars ran down and across the fingers in a paler tone. He followed the blue arm, reaching unfamiliar red eyes looking down on him. "You can't live in my shadow…I am not yours to do so, obviously-"He gestured to his blue face. "We resemble nothing to each other…I had my chance with my children and I failed…you may not see it well enough but Tony and Steve are doing a tremendous job for their first born…I don't deserve a child as smart as yourself, so don't lower yourself to such standards as me." He smiled but his eyes remained sad.

"…that leaves me nowhere Loki…" He muttered, violently wiping the tears that fell.

"...You need to make the first step…it's time to tell them Peter…" The teenager wiped his nose with his sleeved arm. "I'll help you…but I doubt you will need me really. You're _very _strong…" Peter grabbed the blue hand, pulling himself up to stand and leaving him only a few inches shorter than his uncle.

"…thank you-"Loki held out a finger, the tip becoming the usually milky white once more.

"No Peter…Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tony, we made reservations at 9!" Tony marched through the floor into darkness, not bothering to turn on the light as he went through the maze of fancy leather chairs and marble decor.

It was well past 12 so many of the Avengers were sleeping or working, they wouldn't interrupt anyway. Steve followed his husband closely, his face blushing with embarrassment and anger as he followed the same line of movement.

"We said 8…" Tony stated before moving to the bar, twirling around to face him and walking backwards, his arms spread out. Steve stopped, giving Tony his space to twirl and make his drink for a moment.

"Why the hell would we say 8?!"

"Why would we say 9?" Tony came back almost instantly, whiskey in his left hand, phone in the other. "We always made them at 8, every year at 8 since we got married!" It was their 4th anniversary for their wedding, a special day for both of them when they could honestly fall in love all over again without having to remember they were superhero's, but like mostly every year...Tony had managed to screw things up again. Steve sighed running his hand over his face as he did so.

"Yes, but we moved this one because I had to go to a meeting with shield in Italy!" Tony froze where he stood, his eyes squinting in concentration. He took a drink from his glass, lowering his cup on the table and stepping closer.

"…in my defence I didn't know about that-"

"I told you this morning!" Steve screamed.

"Hush do you want to wake the kids?!" Steve rolled his eyes, unknotting the tie around his neck and wrapping it tightly around his palm till the skin burnt red.

"Umm, guys…?" The husbands jumped at the new voice, spinning to face the silent intruder.

It was Clint and Natasha. Natasha was the one who spoke but both of their pale eyes wouldn't leave her hands, in which she was holding a creased, coloured piece of paper.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Steve asked, facing the two assassins fully. His darting eyes read 'bad news' and Tony moved quickly to comfort the larger man for whatever might come. He closed the gap between them and placed a hand on the lower part of the man's back, resting his head on his shoulder, unable to make eye contact with either Assassin.

"It's Peter…" She walked closer, holding out the paper to the two. Tony took one corner while Steve took the other and they silently read it together. "…he's gone."

* * *

"Well I'm sorry Tony but SHIELD doesn't tackle the issue of missing teenagers-"

"Well you better start!" Maria flinched as the older man shouted at her. It had been three days since Peter went missing, Tony was fast to tackle the news, he offered thousands of dollars to the person that could find him, he didn't care how much it cost, he wasn't losing Peter. Thankfully, his bank account was never too low and soon the entire world was after him. Despite all his efforts, the boy remained invisible to every camera, every voice, every soul in the realm.

Steve was distraught, he spoke little to nothing at all at times; he didn't sleep, he couldn't…just in case. The man had already lost so many; he couldn't lose his own child… Tony would hate to admit but he was just as bad. He was used to not sleeping, he wouldn't drink or eat though and unlike Steve, the effects were showing on him. His eyes had become bloodshot with tears and weariness, his skin was pale and icy and his usually well-trimmed beard was ragged and dirty to look at and touch.

Maria glanced to the team sat down behind Tony; none of them gave her the comfort she needed, not even Natasha.

"People go missing everyday Stark-"

"And you!" Tony turned glaring and pointing at Fury who was standing on the other side to the large glass table. "This is your entire fault!" Tony walked around the table, ready to lash out at any given moment. Steve was too quick for the older man and jumped up from his chair, he wrapped his arms around Tony from behind, keeping a tight hold of the shaking man. Tony continued to protest and kick and grunt in argument, but Steve kept a tight hold on him. Eventually he stopped fighting Steve, and instead... he turned in his hold and burying his face in Steve's shoulder, steadying his breath and controlling what was left of his heart.

"And how is this, _my _fault?!" Fury stood his ground, shouting back to the man. Just like that, Tony lashed out once more, Steve was not as quick this time and the man slipped out of his hold.

"You gave him all that shit on Spider-man! That kid is a _hero _to Peter!"

"Tell me if I'm wrong Stark but you were the one that allowed him to stay to _our _meeting…this is just as much as your fault as it is mine!" Tony scoffed but the words hit him hard.

"ENOUGH!" Thor screamed loudly, thunder crackled across the Manhattan sky and the Avengers were at rest again. The God's eyes softened as he turned to Steve and Tony. "Peter is well…I can feel it." He balled his fist, smashing it into his torso, indicating to his thick Asgardian heart. "I will continue my search for the boy…" Tony nodded weakly, biting back the tears.

"Thank you Thor…" Steve spoke. Clint and Natasha stood up then.

"We will continue our search on the streets and cross reference any knowledge of his last whereabouts..." Bruce looked up from the table then, he crossed his arms before sying..

"I'll continue to cross match on our systems...he's bound to slip up somewhere...people always do." Tony sighed loudly.

"What does it matter…it's been _three _days for Christ sakes…" All of them looked away from the older man. "…if we haven't found him now. We never will!" A knock came from the door then. It opened and Pepper walked in shyly, her eyes glancing between all of them in fear.

"…am I interrupting?" Tony glanced at Steve, his hands were balled and his eyes had fallen to the ground. Tony shook his head at Pepper, urging her to go on. "…a boy has come with information on Peter." All heads twisted to her, eyes wide with both relief and confusion.

"…how does Parker know this boy?" Fury asked. Pepper struggled to look at the file in her hands.

"Um…well, if records are correct, Wade-"

"Wade Winston Wilson." Natasha interrupted; everyone frowned at her, even Clint. "…SHEILD have been…interested in him recently." She shrugged. Fury nodded in conformation, Maria's eyes fell to the darkened sky outside the window, a look of disgust crawling over her dim eyes.

"He's a friend of Peter's…" Tony murmured gently. "Bring him up Potts." The red-head nodded, moving quickly towards the doors.

* * *

"H-Hi..." The boy called Wade stuttered as clambered inside the large conference room. They were all sat, not giving anyone the chance to overpower him thankfully. His eyes fell to Natasha and stayed there a little too long for comfort, as if he remembered her.

"Have you come for a reason or…?" Steve glared at his husbands lacking tone.

"Ignore him Wade…" Natasha spoke up. "You're Peter's best friend…?" The boy nodded. "…what was he like at school-did he say he was going to run away or-did he mention anything about his family or did you have an argument?" Wade's eyes went off to the side for a moment before he shrugged.

"Well, he was a little worse for wear in all honesty. He was moody and…that's not very normal for Pete." Tony smiled a little. "When I asked him what was wrong, he said that I would have to break every bone in his body before he would even consider talking about it…then I wished him the best and…he just snapped back to normal Pete…Well, that was until fourth period." The team frowned at the teenager. Wade frowned after a minute of silence followed. "He didn't tell you?"

"…tell us what?" Steve interrupted. Wade scoffed softly.

"A boy in our year, Flash-anyway he called you both fag-"The two super's glared at the boy as he cut himself off just in time, he swallowed nervously before continuing. "Well…he…upset Peter and...to put it simply, Pete flipped out." Silence fell over again.

"…Peter…flipped out?" Steve asked slowly. Peter never lost his temper, never, it was law that the boy was always content.

"Yeah he was throwing that kid through walls and breaking all kinds of shit…He was escorted home by a cop, Flash was escorted to the Hospital." They all looked between one another with concern.

"…come to think of it…" Bruce started. "The school _never _rang us for anything, not approval, bad behaviour, nothing." He removed his glasses, cleaning the lenses on his shirt. "Do you think he gave them a…different number?" Tony scoffed.

"Why would he do that?" Wade held his finger up then, waiting until all their attention was on him again.

"To be fair…it's bad enough having to deal with parents…and when you're surrounded by-"He gestured to the scientist and the billionaire. "Some of the worlds greatest geniuses and-"He pointed to Thor and Steve "-jock material and a few serious Assassins...I couldn't imagine how daunting it could be." The Avengers were stunned to silence.

"…so who do we know, that is close to Peter-"Steve began.

"Lives nearby-" Tony spoke.

"Who can hide from SHIELDS radars-"Natasha interrupted.

"And from Thor-"Bruce added generously.

"And has a decent enough existing residence suitable for a genius teenager with serious trust issues?" Clint finished.

Thor growled; standing and calling for his hammer, a dark and cruel look covered his blue eyes and thunder crackled loudly over the sound of rain.

"I think I know where young Peter is…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Thor, the door is _right _there…do you need to fly through the wall every time you come over-" Loki's voice was cut off as Thor's hammer pounded into his chest, sending him across the large living space and crashing through a number of walls.

"Uncle Thor!" The god's eyes shifted to the end of the hallway. Peter was walking up to him, he had one of Loki's emerald Misgardian shirts on, the tight green material fit him well despite his more toned physique compared to that of his brother. He had some black slacks on, doing nothing for his legs. To Thor's surprise, the boys had his glasses on and a book in his hand. Thor moved out of the rubble carelessly, pointing at the younger man with an accusing finger.

"You're not in hiding?!" Peter's eyes widened. "Are you telling me Loki has not kept you away from Tony and the Captain-"Thor's voice was suddenly cut off as Loki cried out, the demi-god practically fell into the room, his legs failing him in the last minute and he eventually collapsed at the boy's feet, huffing loudly in agony and spite. He pointed at Thor with an accusing finger.

"Don't…do that….again." He mumbled, sitting by his niece's feet and hissing in pain, ignoring the great bruises he would obtain later. Thor held out his hand, the familiar hammer finding its way into his palm once more.

"…are you telling me you've been here at your own choice?" Loki scoffed at Thor's question but the teenager nodded enthusiastically. "…do you have any idea what your fathers have gone through looking for you?" Thor was whispering now, but the boy could still hear. "You didn't have the decency to tell any of us of your whereabouts-"

"In the boys defence…" Loki wiped his lip with the back of his hand before running his fingers over one another. "…I asked him not to contact them, or you, any of them." Thor huffed, sheathing his hammer and entering the room fully. He spread the dust of his boots over what was left of his brother's home. He stood over him, glaring at the Jotunn on the floor before him.

"Peter…get yourself together and head home."

"But-"

"-NOW!" Thunder rumbled outside the broken home, the rainfall strengthening as he grew angrier. Loki turned to face Peter.

"Thor's right Peter, you should go…" The teenager nodded and the God smirked. "…be safe little one." He muttered as the boy moved away to the door. There was silence between the two Gods, silence only until the door to his home slammed shut and Peter was gone for certain.

"…you well and truly have destroyed things brother…" The Mischief maker laughed sweetly, struggling to stand but doing so anyway.

"For what dearest Thor, am I in trouble for?" Thor grunted but said nothing as the younger god continued. "…the boy came to me because he sought comfort. He was _terrified _of what you all would say…two geniuses, a couple of master assassins and two incredibly built beings…and a boy. A boy who harbours no powers or skills to match any of yours…"

"That gives you no right to take him! You had your children, you can't make out that he is yours and repair the terrible relationship you had with them…because Odin knows how much they hated you Loki…" He knew he hit him hard there, the boys eyes widened, burning bright green and his skin dropped a shade or two. But just as he opened up, his mouth cracked into a snarl and he lashed out, pushing Thor away from him.

"Get out." Loki's voice shook and his eyes were red with tears. Thor's heart was burning then and he sighed.

"Loki-"

"I said get out _Odinson_!" Thor stayed put and Loki hissed into a sullen frown. "You know…it doesn't matter what you go through. You will never understand _me_ or _him_ because you will never know the pain of rejection from the people you care mostly of…and I hope you never have to go through it." Loki smiled sadly, sniffing loudly as he did so. "Now…if you would kindly-"Loki stroke Thor with a huge build-up of purple magic, sending the God of Thunder out of his crash site screaming as he fell the few hundred floors to the earth below. He smiled, satisfied with himself. "Good luck Peter…you're going to need it."

* * *

"You flipped?! Peter you were excluded for god's sake, I don't care if it's three days or three months!" Tony screamed at the teenage boy before him. To the entire Avengers group surprise, Peter didn't cry, he didn't flinch, he didn't really do anything except wince whenever Bruce pushed a little too hard on a bruise or cut. "You're going to a private school...end of discussion-"

"-Tony-"Steve began but she was quickly cut off.

"I don't care! So we'll only see him on New Year's, Christmas and the 4th of July, at least Loki wouldn't get within an arm's reach of him!" Peters fuse finally burnt. He moved quickly, swooping under Bruce's and standing in front of his father.

"Loki had nothing to do with this!" Tony scoffed.

"He is the only bad influence in your life, who else could it have been?"

"The only bad influ-are you actually shitting me dad?!"

"Peter! Watch your mouth!" Steve warned but his voice went unheard between the father and son. Bruce took that as his queue to leave and silently slipped out of the door while none of them were looking, leaving the dysfunctional family to themselves in the conference room.

"You made weapons that have killed more people than saved. I live opposite two master assassins on my floor, my Pa was a lab rat before he killed people for basic _fun_ and was as much as a bully as the ones he hated. I have a big headed, blonde uncle who swings first, thinks later! You _all _had an influence on me and thank _god_ I didn't get your drinking!" The next thing Peter knew was he was on the ground; his cheek was enflamed, numb and sensitive from Tony's hand.

"Tony let it go-tony-" Steve mumbled. When Peter looked up, his dad had collapsed onto the floor in panic, his eyes were drunk with raw emotion and hate, and his dark eyes were directed at Peter. Steve's cooing went unheard as he tried to comfort Tony further. Tony pointed to his son. "…get out. You're grounded till I die." Peter scoffed. "Jarvis…? Make sure that Loki and _Spider-man_ are on our wanted list." Steve grabbed Tony's arm.

"Tony don't you dare-"

"Names added to list Sir." Steve growled under his breath, if anyone was going to remove that list, it would be Tony and Tony alone. Steve knew that Tony could hold a grudge against people for some time, a _very _long time in fact. Peter stood from the floor, glancing at the few faces in the room before turning back to Tony.

"…you said the day I asked about my real parents destroyed you…I hope this hurts more…" He grabbed his school bag, ripping it open and pulling out the certificate. He handed it to his Pa, who took it with shaking hands. Tony didn't bother to look at it, and instead he watched his son walk to the door.

"…what is this?"

"My adoption papers…" They said nothing as he got in the lift. "…I'm asking you to sign these instead of forging your signatures and stealing your fingerprints…" Steve's face looked broken, Tony looked empty. "I want you to sign them and give me legal rights to Loki-"

"Not happening."

"Tony-"Steve warned his husband. Peter shrugged, feeling nothing but empty inside.

"Well…like I said, you can do so with dignity…or you can wake up one morning with no son and no idea where I am...it's your choice." Steve struggled to sit on one of the chairs, but when he did, he buried his face in his hands and let out a shaky breath. "…and there's one last thing…" Steve whimpered, turning his head away from the two. "…I need all the avengers tomorrow-"

"Why, do you want to break it to them that you will be living with the enemy?" Tony cocked his head to the side. He was angry, Peter could tell, he could read his father too well for his own good. He narrowed his eyes, not moving from within the small room and instead punched one of the buttons.

"…just do it Stark."


	7. Chapter 8

"Greg! Shut her up!" The masked man named Greg gagged the poor young women who continued to whimper on the floor. He had a fist in her hair, pulling on the soft warm yarn and slurring as she wouldn't do as he wanted. He stood in front of the jeweller's window; it's misted body clouding him from the guns and bright lights of the police cars. His partners remained near the back, one of them keeping an eye on the remaining hostages, while the largest of the three stuffed the bags full of sparkling diamonds and money with his misguided, chopped up fingers.

"She won't shut her trap!" Greg threw her to the ground, cocking his gun and pressing it to her head. One of the gagged men whimpered for the young woman's life, kicking out in anger to get one of theirs attention.

"Hey shut up!" the third robber kicked the man in the gut, firing a round in the man's foot and ignoring his cries.

"What the hell Bob, their supposed to be our hostages not our victims!" The largest shouted loudly with an equally childish voice.

"Stop using my name Matt-"

"So let me get this straight…" The three span towards the man sat high above them on the railing. His glowing asked eyes staring down on them. "…one of you is called Bob, the other is called Greg…and the last is called Matt? God your parents must have hated you."

"B-Bob, that's him, that's the guy!" The one named Matt spoke, pointing his thick fingers at the hero.

"Well don't just stand there! Shoot him-" Bob was thrown back as a web attached to his face.

Spider-man leapt down, falling to the ground and kicking the dropped gun away from the struggling man against the web restriction across his mouth and nose. The masked man in red and blue faced the two remaining robbers, waiting till the girl had scrambled to the back till speaking.

"…now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. It's up to you." Spider-man stretched his fingers, the mechanics of his wrists hissing into work, readying for a fight whether it was coming or not. The two looked between one another, as dumb struck as the other. "…I haven't got all day gentlemen. Why don't you both just go outside and surrender?"

"We've come too far-"

"Shut up Greg, it's over for us!" the two began to argue between themselves, ignoring the red and blue man in front of them. He sighed, throwing his head back and moving towards the victims. He successfully untied the first, who then began to untie the other two.

"Alright guys get out of here and get to help; you're going to be okay." He gave the three a thumbs up before skipping back to the robbers. Before he could open his mouth, loud and harsh music entered the room, shaking the broken glass and the people inside with the familiar guitar riffs of AC/DC.

Peter swore under his breath, moving away from the window and leaning against one of the walls, kicking rubble like the child he was. The unmistakable sound of a gun shot down the glass of the window, revealing the blinding lights of the streets and the multiple colours of the cars. When the lights died down, the familiar glow of a suit made its print in Peter's eyes.

"Make your move Hansel and Gretel…" The two stood in fear before dropping the guns, holding their arms high in the air. "…good move."

Police moved in immediately, arresting the two and reaching the third for medical help. A red and yellow body moved into the store, casting his glowing eyes around the room and freezing at the sight of Peter. "Well…looks like we found a bug." Peter smirked. Iron man cut off the music, lifting his faceplate to allow the stranger to meet the fleshy tones of his aged face. "…I don't think we've met." Iron man walked forward, offering an armoured hand out to him.

Peter looked down on the hand, admiring his father's work on the machine and noticing where he did some of the work himself, the obvious scratches from young mistakes, the rough edges and scars from inaccurate arm movements…but Tony still wore them despite the lack of precision. "Tony Rogers Stark…pleasure to finally meet you kid." Peter shrugged avoiding smiling as much as possible. Tony laughed softly, "Funny…I had you down for a cocky and proud kind." Peter shrugged once more.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…I must get my personality from my father."

"…he sounds like a horrible man." Tony chewed on his cheek, his eyes dark and dull.

"Oh no, not at all, he's amazing. Without him…well, I wouldn't be the man I am today." Tony scoffed, stepping back to look around the room once more.

"Tony!" Peter jumped at the familiar voice, his head snapping towards the direction of the broken window as Captain America stepped through the hole in the wall.

Unlike Tony, Steve never just wore or hung his armour around like it was nothing. He loved it, he took care of it like it was his child and it was very rare that Peter ever saw the super soldier wear it fully. He watched as his Pa travelled to Tony, hitting his shoulder hard. "I told you to wait! And what did you do?!"

"I went forward-"

"You went forward!" Peter couldn't hold back his laugh. It was as if the roles were switched completely in the battle ground. Steve turned, glaring at the kid. "…what are _you _doing here?" Peter was taken aback by Stoves approach.

"…just passing through. Thought I would help, or at least try." Steve's eyes moved outside the window.

"…did you save those three people?" He asked unsure. Peter nodded slowly.

"Why? Starting to doubt your own Intel?" Tony jumped up from the opposite wall.

"How did you know about that?" He snapped.

"…I'm not your enemy-"

"We'll be the judge of that." Steve jumped in and Peter could only growl. Tony noticed his sudden distress, shifting his weight to his other leg before questioning.

"Is something troubling you kid-"

"I'm not your kid!" The two older men jumped back as Spider-man punched a wall, breaking the stone into nothing but dust. "…I never was." He jumped up, soaring a few feet into the air and latching on to a nearby railing before hauling himself up on to the rigid upper level. He looked down on the two men, turning away out of eye shot and yanking his mask off. He threw the red mask behind him, wandering across the upper floor till he found an open window, not caring if he was followed or not any more.


	8. Chapter 9

"…long night?" Tony looked up from his desk and met eyes with Peter. The boy looked sad-no he looked depressed.

The warmth had drained from his cheeks leaving a cold corpse standing in the glass doorway, swaying slightly with the weak breeze. Tony almost felt sorry for him, _almost. _The boy's blood shot eyes darted around the room as he ran his thumb over the head of his pea-green cup.

"You could say that yes." He rubbed his eyes dropping the pen in his hands and leaning back on his chair. He looked at the open plans before him before shutting all the items down, locking them away from both his and Peters eyes.

"…I made tea." Tony made a noise of disgust and Peter laughed shyly. "…I thought you would say that...but you look tired dad-"

"Oh no…its Stark, remember?" He replied coldly, hating the look of disappointment on his sons face but chose to ignore it. "Do you still call Steve Pa…? Or is he just Rogers now?" Peter sniffed, sobbing silently and dropping his head. Ton made a noise of disgust again, he was never an emotional father, he was the strong one stereotypically. "What happened that made you all…squishy all of a sudden?" Peter waddled in, cradling the cup in his hands as if he didn't hear Tony speak.

"I need to talk to you…" Tony pointed to the workbench, expecting Peter to jump on to its surface to begin talking, there was no point in stopping him now. "…I was never strictly truthful to you or to Pops about my feelings…" Tony nodded biting on his tongue as Peter slid the cup on to the table.

The tall, skinny boy dropped to the floor softly, sitting and crossing his legs Indian style, playing nervously with his shaking hands. "I need you to know that I see Loki as blood, the mother I never had and the mother I've always wanted." Tony frowned sadly. "What can I say? I'm a greedy spoilt brat…" Tony smiled miserably as the kids head fell to the floor. "…So when you or any of the guys call him a monster…" Tony's smile fell then, Peter's eyes becoming thick with tears.

The boy grabbed his feet, rocking back and forth carefully as his eyes jumped across the floor. "I get angry and…I hit it where it hurts, I go out of my way to break the people I love most." Tony pushed away from the table and leant forward, his own eyes glossy with tears as his head dropped forward. "… you don't deserve that…no one deserves that and…I'm sorry." His voice was breaking as thick tear rolling down his cheek. "And…I know it may take time but…there's only so much I can do to show you I care for the acceptance and I would like to call you dad again..." Tony's eyes jumped from Peter to the floor.

For once, he didn't know what to do. His reactor told him to accept the apology, just to accept it and cry…but then there was the thinking part of him, the part that made his riches and fame which told him to kick his kid to the gutter, forget about him and move on.

Tony huffed, standing quickly and moving towards the child. Peter panicked, standing also but not expecting the hug from the older man.

They stood like that for a very long time…not caring about anyone or anything and just embracing each other. When Tony eventually opened his eyes, he was met with familiar blue orbs smiling at the scene before him. Tony sighed, but his attention was dragged away as the boy buried his head into his fathers shoulder.

"It's nice to see that you two are talking again…" Peter jumped, unravelling his arms from Tony and turning to the blonde super soldier, a smile fell on his tear stained face.

"Pa!" Peter practically ran into the larger blonde man and wrapped his arms around him protectively, his face pressed against the man's chest as he sobbed. "I'm sorry Pa I didn't mean to upset you-"Steve smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around his boy, muffling him further. "-I was being such an ass, I'm sorry…" He blubbered still. Steve rubbed the boy's shoulders reassuringly, smirking slightly as he did so.

"Hey, it's alright Pete…come on now…" He looked up, sulking playfully at his husband who was smirking from the bench.

Though Tony would never admit it out loud or even to himself, that smirk was a lot more on the inside…between the two of them, he had the softest spot for Peter. He pretended he didn't like the emotional conflict families went through, only because the side he went through was some of the worst…but Tony secretly loved it when Peter would come to him for more than just a maths problem. He loved his kid and the two of them were equals to Peter, despite the constant fights away from home and travelling around the world with the so called super-secret-boy-band.

Peter eventually pulled back, taking a step or two towards the wall side and smiling genuinely at his two dads. "…you should get some rest Peter…" Steve reached out, brushing the heavy dark circles along his son's cheeks. Peter nodded and waddled out of the room without a moments argument.

"You do realise he's not going to bed don't you?" Steve rolled his eyes, moving across the room to hand Tony the files he originally went down for.

"At least he pretended to do what I said…" Steve cocked an eyebrow, receiving his own eye roll from the older man who snatched the files from his hands, looking over them for a second before throwing them on to the table, not caring if they got lost with everything else.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that...little disobeying I did." Tony commented, but to his surprise Steve just shrugged, pinning him against the desk and ignoring his yelp when his fingers rolled around his hips and up his back, travelling under the thin material and stoking the bruised muscles.

"I think I can whip you into the soldier I want." Steve twisted his head and pushed his lips to Tony's. The billionaire pressed a kiss back, nipping playfully at Steve's lips before wrapping his arms around the blonde's thick neck. He purred when Steve pulled back, arms removing themselves and instead placed his hands either side of him, blocking him from an escape.

"And when will you have time for-"Tony's smirk fell, his eyes were on the pocket of Steve's jeans. "-what's that?" Without permission he dug his hand into Steve's pocket, picking out an emerald tinted card with a neat gold bow on the corner. Tony turned the card, finding nothing on it, only to have Steve pluck it from him.

"…I don't know…nothing was in these when I put them on. I think I have an idea on who it's from though." He rose an eyebrow at the older man. Suddenly a bright flame burnt into the paper. Steve held it out, allowing Tony to read the sudden forming words that were being burnt there by magic.

**_Peter's never going to tell you the truth is he…? _**

The two parents exchanged glances.

"…do we reply? "

"Tony, he's the enemy-"the words melted into the card and were soon replaced with new words.

_**I made an oath to Peter that I wouldn't tell you, but he said nothing about hinting… **_

More exchanged glances...but the card continued to burn its new message.

_**Check Peters room for a false door...and try not be too harsh on the child, he's nervous enough as it is…**_


	9. Chapter 10

"Pete!" Wade collided with Peter hard. They two collapsed to the ground in the middle of the park and burst out laughing.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" The older boy just shrugged before standing, offering a hand to the fallen friend. Wade was incredibly strong and quick for such a tall boy, Peters wasn't sure if it was wear that made his senses duller around Wade or whether the boy had a special weakness to him.

Peter took the tanned hand, yelping slightly as Wade pulled him up with great ease, damn his good natural build. "Why are you running into me anyway?" Peter emphasised to the park they were standing in. A small crowd gathered when they fell, either concerned or amused Peter was not sure but they had eventually left. Wade leant down, grabbing the fallen notebook from the floor and looking at the sketch.

"You're good at drawing Parker…anyway, why I am here is this-" Wade closed the book with one hand and held his other hand out instead. Peter only now realised now that his friend was holding a newspaper, his hands were shaking with excitement. Peter rose an eyebrow and Wade just grew more impatient at the boys calmness. The boy smashed it into the boys chest, and Peter snatched it with a sigh.

"I went out of my way to get you this so you owe me four dollars." He opened it up and read the headline.

Peter's breath caught in his throat as he finished reading, his fingers numb and frozen and his body functions shut down in fear. Wade smacked his arm softly, smiling with great arrogance. "Isn't it great?! I know how much you love newspapers and stuff; you could mount it in a frame or whatever you photographers do…" Wade spoke but frowned as his friend said nothing in reply. "Hey, I thought you would be all happy and stuff? I mean if it's true you could meet the guy and you have the greatest obsession with him anyway." Peter swallowed the developed lump in his throat. To his dismay, a picture of his family was printed on the front, besides the large image, the words were written;

**Spider-man identity revealed to the Avengers!**

* * *

Peter rushed through the doors, panting heavily with the newspaper crushed in his hands. A few SHEILD agents were walking back and forth, each with a box filled with Peters Spider-man gadgets and his suit prototypes.

"Hey!" none of them bothered with him and continued to walk to the platform. Peter ran to them, but a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, hauling him over their shoulder and dragging him away. "No! That's my stuff, get off!" He shouted but his voice went unheard.

"I am sorry son of Stark-"

"Thor put me down, now!" He god ignored him and easily dragged the smaller man to the conference room. When Thor broke through the doors, Peter drove his elbow into his shoulder. The god yelped, dropping Peter ungracefully on the floor. He shook his head slowly, looking around the room and meeting eyes with his Pa and Dad. "Oh shit." Tony was grasping onto his mask from the jewellers robbery; his knuckles were white with anger while Steve was holding one of the early wrist contraptions. From darkness, Director Fury emerged, storming closer to Peter and glaring down at him.

"'oh shit' doesn't even begin to describe the trouble you're in son…" Peter gulped, unable the find his feet but thankfully, Thor wrapped his arms under him, lifting him like a feather and carrying him to the table.

"…so who outed me?" He whispered to the great God.

"I am not sure what you mean…" Peter rolled his eyes as he was then lowered to the desk.

"Sure you don't…" He muttered under his breath, his eyes falling to the chair beside him and glaring at the one god of mischief who was sitting quiet happily with his legs crossed, sipping from his tea cup. He gave the most innocent look he could muster before taking another long sip.

"Well don't look at me, I didn't raid your room and show them your stuff…" Peter narrowed his eyes and Loki ducked his head, unable to look at the boy any longer. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Some mother you are…"


	10. Chapter 11

"…would you smile please?" Peter looked across the glass cage, glaring darkly at the god of mischief who sat cross legged on the floor.

"You want me to smile…?" Loki nodded simply, welcoming himself to the small simple platter of food before him. Peter walked towards him, careful with every place his foot landed. "_You _want _me _to smile when you landed me in this shit?!" Loki bit into the green apple in his hands, licking away the juice before it could drop off his lips. He rolled his emerald eyes,

"How is this, _my _fault?" He practically whispered. Peter jumped up, scaling the walls with his hands and feet, till he was upside down and looking down on Loki.

"You fucking told them!" He pointed before spitting at the God. Loki blinked a few times before taking another bite, throwing it into the air for Peter to catch. He pointed to the boy with a frown.

"…you have a point." Peter sighed dramatically before looking around his cage. He was familiar with the set up of _this _particular cage...thick strong glass, few thousand miles of nothing but air between him and the earth and an amazing system with accurate readings of heart monitoring and heat readings of the identified prisoner...there was no way to escape. "But don't you see the good side to this?" Peters attention fell back to his uncle. "No more lies, no more hiding, they know and they will learn to accept. I have done you a favour!" The God stood from the floor and began to pace the area of his shared cage.

"I didn't want them to know because I was happy helping the people they didn't have the time for…" Peter took his own bite from the apple, dropping to the floor softly. "…that was why I didn't want them to know because they'll make me help _them_…" He threw the apple back to Loki. "I'm not built for war." Loki smiled, dragging his thumb over the groove where Peter had bitten.

"…you fear them." Peter scoffed.

"Hey, Spider-man fears _nothing._" He pointed to the god.

"It's completely natural to belittle yourself Peter…you do it all the time anyway with grades and physical endurance, but that was personal…" Peter kicked the ground and pouted sadly.

"…what's that supposed to mean?" Loki walked to the bench but made no attempt to sit down.

"Well, now you're going out of your way to make people happy, to make them feel safe in a world full of violence…but you're up against Captain America and Iron Man, you belittle yourself to make yourself feel worthy, so you lower your standards to helping the poor instead of fighting in war…like I said it's completely natural." Peter scoffed.

"What do you know?" Loki's eyes darkened. "You're a fallen prince…you didn't fight in wars and when you did, you lost. Where's your place Loki?" Loki's eyes fell then, he released a heavy sigh before sitting finally.

"I'm not sure where I stand today...but I didn't lower myself to such standards, I made myself think I was better than everyone else because I mastered magic. I was a fool and...well, extremely foolish." His eyes glistened softly under the pale light and a weak smile cracked onto his lips. "…you'll be out of here in no time. But if things really do go the way you think they will…you're free to come and be Spider-man in my presence whenever you please, maybe we'll even help some peasants along the way." He looked at the boy with innocence before shrugging. Peter smiled but then sighed, walking to the opposite bend of glass and gazing across at his uncle.

"…what about you? You're a villain, they won't let you out." The god shrugged, gazing at the apple in his hand.

Slowly, its green flesh withered and rotted brown. The bitten flesh curved in on itself, drying out and decaying delicately in his pale hands. It continued to weaken till its body was the core alone. Black and soulless as it cried for love. With no warning he closed his hand, allowing it to break in to dust and crackle. He stretched his fingers, allowing the dust to fall to his feet. He shrugged, running a dust covered hand through his scalp, leaving traces of the grey flakes over his skin.

"I have my ways…"

* * *

"I _do not _believe what I am hearing…" The Avengers, minus Steve, jumped at Fury's voice. "Loki escaped…_again_. What do you have to say-Rogers?!" The captain didn't jump as he stormed through the large room, a familiar book in his hands as he moved across the room quickly.

Steve had been silent ever since the unravelling of Peters powers and super identity, half was out of shock but most was out of guilt. He would complain about Spider-man whenever he was mentioned…he complained about the so called hero to Peter. How was he supposed to know? He didn't. But Peter was always so secretive of his emotions and life choices. "What the hell are you doing-"Steve threw the book across the table till it fell into his Husbands hands. Tony cocked an eyebrow at the younger man but Steve just pointed at the book in his lap.

"Open that book." Tony hesitated before pulling the cover open. Fury circled the table towards Steve, glaring at him with his one bad eye.

"Captain, that _book _is SHIELD property-"

"Funny, because it was my sons actually…" Fury's eyes didn't leave his as he talked, he looked around the table, but all faces were empty of any emotion, all as equally shocked as the rest, at least he wasn't alone in the feeling of self-loathe and confusion. "And so was everything you took for your 'research'…" Fury sighed, walking around the table to Tony. The billionaire was flicking through the pages with more confidence this time, taking in every small detail and design to the drawings and sketches done by Peter's hand.

"He definitely has your hands when it comes to art…" Tony sighed, closing the book silently and lying it in his lap, with time Steve circle the table, remaining opposite the director as he stood above his husband with cold eyes. . "…Steve this doesn't justify what Peter has done-"

"Tony he's your son! You were the one that thought Spider-man was god's gift and now you're turning your back on him?!" Tony said nothing and Steve only grew more impatient. "He worked _hard _on those drawings, you saw the suit and you have seen his fighting skills...he's capable and willing and you've allowed him to be caged like a wild animal!" Still Tony remained silent. "Fight for him god dammit!" With an angry glare Steve snatched the book from Tony and stormed out of the meeting room.

"Coulson-"

"On it." The agent ran after his favoured superhero and silence fell once more over the room. Tony remained seated, his eyes glaring into the glass of the table and his fingers fidgeting where the paper had cut deep.

"…it's nice to see you agreeing with me for once Stark-"Tony growled, standing and glaring at the one eyed agent.

"I do _not _agree with any of this!" The remaining Avengers shared some silent glances. "I just want what's best for Peter…what's _safest _for Peter." Fury chuckled sadly.

"I believe you threw that towel in long ago when you decided to adopt Tony…" and with those final words piercing his heart, Fury stormed out after Captain America. Bruce removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes and sighing with distress as he leant across the table. Thor noticed his sudden discomfort and reached out, placing his hand on the man's shoulder and rubbing his clothed back until the mortal looked up.

"What bothers you Banner?" The doctor sighed, his head falling down again.

"…I mocked Spider-man to Peters face…I told Peter he was a bad hero and I kill people without even realising it..."

"None of us knew Doctor. We're all as guilty as you are, in mocking and in death count. You have nothing to be ashamed off with us…and if you are still able to feel humiliation at least know you can remain humiliated with your team. Peter is a smart boy, he knows you didn't mean offence to him personally, he knows none of us knew." Tony, over hearing Thor's words moved around the table silently.

"None of us knew except for Loki…" Thor's eyes became swollen with the memory of his brother, the argument, the horrible words he shouted and the weak argument Loki screamed back…it all came flooding back and chilled hi deeply.

"So what do we do now?" Clint asked, his head not leaving the table. Without their leader, role of guidance fell to Tony. But the billionaire just shrugged, his eyes welling up in tears.

"…I don't know."


	11. Chapter 12

Steve looked in on the cell, the only remains of Loki being the gathering of ashes and blackened flame that still flickered on the floor. Peter was unseen from Steve's position in the doorway, the only thing inside the cage was Peter's worn pair of converse trainers and odd socks.

Steve had picked up a few things from Loki over a few years and successfully sneaked away from both Coulson and Fury.

He was still burning strongly with the rage from Tony's lack of support, even though he knew Peter was in the wrong, he couldn't help but feel a little bit impressed by Peters work. The boy had talent, and even if he did absorb most of Tony's attitude and way of work…he had elegance that neither of his parents had. Silently he moved across the metal room, his eyes finally moving to roof to the cell.

To his surprise, Peter was curled up in a foetal position, his head buried into his knees as he breathed softly in sleep, the only thing keeping him up was his bare feet that clung to the ceiling strongly. Steve sighed softly, resting his hand on the glass of the door.

"Peter?" The boy stirred, stretching in his sleep and rolling over to face away from the super soldier. He sighed before punching in the code, the door slid open in front of him and he took a large step inside till he was standing directly under his son. "Peter?" He spoke louder this time, the boy's eyelids fluttering open and gazing down on him with his husbands brown eyes.

"…Hello." He croaked loudly, pushing up from the ceiling and standing upright.

"Could you…?" Steve tried to ignore his sons comfort with standing on the ceiling but he just couldn't do it, not now. Peter seemed to understand though and flipped right side up again soundless.

"Why are you here? Aren't you and the rest of the avengers supposed to be ordering my sentence?" Steve couldn't keep his smile off his face.

"You did nothing wrong as far as I'm aware." Peter bit his lip, his eyes falling from Steve's.

"And…if I wasn't your kid?" Steve's grin fell slightly, a hushed wave of concern flowing over his eyes. "Would I still be in the right or would the amazing captain America lock me away?"

"Don't do that to yourself-"

"Do what Pa? I'm just saying what everyone is thinking." Peter crossed his arms, exhaling loudly and cocking his hip out. "…I want my suit back." Steve cackled sadly,

"I gathered you would…" Steve unzipped his baggy navy hoodie, revealing the rolled up suit inside. Peter smiled, taking the suit from his Pa's hands with a chuckle.

"You'll be shouted at for this." He sung childishly, smoothing the rough edges to the suit. Steve only shrugged in response, smirking softly.

"It's worth it…but _be_ safe-"Peter's sigh cut him off.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know." Peter skipped out of the cell.

"I mean it Peter! Be home at ten, no later." The boy waved without looking, stripping off the hoodie and jumping out of his jeans quickly. Steve stepped out of the cage, closing the door behind him and looking away from his son, he knew better than watch Peter undress or redress due to his lacking body confidence.

"Hey Pa," Steve looked up eventually, finding himself unable to look anywhere but his son's clothed arms, hiding nothing under the thin layer of blue and red mesh. "Does dad know you're doing this?" Peter pulled on his gloves, stretching his fingers into the slits and waiting for the echo of his wrist mechanisms before looking at his Pa.

"…he's being difficult." Peter sighed, his head falling again. "But he'll come around, we all will." Peter nodded softly, his eyes still dark.

"Where abouts are we on earth?" The teenager jumped across the room to the controls. Steve's eyes narrowed and his body tensed up.

"Why?…What are you going to do?" A smile crawled on his son's mouth, a familiar smile he had seen on Tony many times. "I've seen that look before, Peter I don't like that look, you know I don't like that look!" Peter said nothing and instead continued to tap at the screen with his magical fingers. Suddenly the floor opened, the air rushing in and circling strongly around them. Steve jumped away from the cell, backing away to the wall for support.

"Come on Pa, where abouts are we?!" Peter screamed across the room. Steve sighed, biting back the sickness before replying.

"We never left Manhattan!" Peter smirked, saluting to his father before hitting the cell button. Steve barely had time to register as Peter jumped after the falling death trap, disappearing into the bright sky before the floor sealed shut, leaving the blaring sound of the alarm and the thick reddening light to follow.


	12. Chapter 13

**why do people keep reading this?!  
(Thanks for the support everyone, i appreciate it!)  
-Hazel**

* * *

Tony looked through the glass to Steve on the other side. The Avenger was playing with his thumbs, his head thrown back ever so slightly as he looked around the room curiously with the look of pure innocence.

"Rogers will be removed from the Avengers for his…actions." Fury informed to the group. "It won't be forever…but it will be some time until Rogers is allowed back into shield." Silence fell around the table. The Norse god sat confused, his eyes darting around the room before finally he raised his hand. Fury sighed, his eyes rolling slightly. "…yes Thor?"

"…why is our captain not allowed to work with us?" The Avengers sighed, all sharing looks of boredom.

"He went against us, an act of treason-"Thor chuckled deeply.

"I know acts of treason, trust me I broke most of them myself…" Tony looked away from the window and instead casted his gaze across the table to the god who smirked lazily. "Steve protecting his child is not an act of treason Fury-"

"-it's more than what Tony did." All eyes fell to Natasha. Since Peters reveal she had not spoken a word, hardly even bothering to make an indication to her presence. Tony pushed off the wall, walking to the table and resting his arms on the rough textured material.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean-"Nat rolled her eyes, standing from the chair and snarling across the marble and glass structure.

"Let's face it Stark, Rogers was the one unafraid to tell us his viewpoint on Spider-man, as negative as they may be he still shared because he trusted us. When _we _found out it was Peter, Steve stepped up for his kid, doing what he thought best and tried hard to free him and actually succeeded without any of our help." Tony rolled his eyes, sighing.

"What are you getting at Romanoff?" Tony swore he saw a flicker of anger crossed her eyes. Bruce stood then, crossing his arms and sighing.

"She's saying you're a bad father Tony…" The man barley whispered, rubbing his eyes with his hands with self-disgust. Tony looked around the table but ever pair of eyes shared the same story.

"Hey, I try my best. Peter is a great kid, but he doesn't deserve this lifestyle, I want him to be able to do what he wants!" Thor pointed at the man.

"But what if it is his choice to be a hero?"

"You wouldn't understand, none of you have children!" Thor stood up then.

"My brother has children and he _promoted _Peters powers and abilities…" Thor frowned. "He even kept them from us because he knew this would happen…you mortals are so unaccepting to change I pity you all." Clint spun in his chair, facing Tony, not smiling but neither frowning.

"This isn't about Peter's safety…" Tony growled but the assassins just continued. "This is about you-"

"I don't want my son to end up dead!" Tony lost it and screamed at the team. They all jumped suddenly, even the god of thunder. "When I found out, I was glad we did because we could then stop him from running himself into the ground! It's hard enough losing a team member; it's another thing losing a family member. _That's _why I went against Steve, that's _why_ I apparently '_agree' _with Fury, I don't want to wake up to the news that Spider-man is dead!"Tony sighed, moving to his chair and collapsing into its body. Thor, Bruce, Clint and Natasha shared the same unknown look between one another, far too shaken to move but too worried to stay for their own safety.

Natasha was the first to move towards the older man. She knelt beside him, resting her small hand on his knee. Tony flinched at the light contact, looking at her with angry, tear stained eyes.

"You should trust your son more…he's smart," She cocked her head. "he's very smart actually. He grew up with your brains, Steve's sensibility and both of your bravery and hard work combined." Tony huffed, turning his head away from her, only to have it yanked back around with her claw-like finger. "He wouldn't be Spider-man without you and he's saved a lot of people _because_ of you…" Tony swallowed the developing lump in his throat.

"…how many?" Tony muttered, his eyes falling to Fury. The director sighed and rolled his eyes but spoke anyway.

"Peter has saved over three hundred people's lives, on record." Fury's eyes fell to the table. "…that's only on record though; if we count the other so called fires and disasters he has been sighted at, the people who claimed to be saved from muggings and robberies. That number will go to a total of two thousand lives…including women and children." Slowly a smile brushed on Tony's lips.

"…Peter saved two thousand people?" He asked blushingly. Natasha and Fury nodded and Tony huffed. "…I never really thought of it that way." Tony leant forward, "I just thought he was dicking around, trying to get our attention by being…flashy and flamboyant." Bruce smiled.

"Seems like even geniuses are wrong sometimes…" The scientist commented. Tony's eyes fell back to Fury.

"Wait, if you knew he saved two thousand people why did you cage him?!" His voice was a little too raised to be considered civil.

"…the board thought Peter was a threat. It was just a regulation to pass him, see him able enough to fight with the Avengers." Tony blinked a few times, his jaw falling slack.

"…so why is Steve locked up?" Fury shrugged.

"He went against protocol…_that _is still a crime even if Peter is proven guilt free." The look in the director's eyes felt genuine, almost sad.

"Yeah I can deal with that…but what if he gets hurt?"

"We all get injured Tony…" Bruce comforted. "You have to overcome that protective feeling…you overcame it with me, as I did with you. You'll overcome it with Peter eventually." The scientist moved around the room till he was standing beside the knelt assassin. "As for Steve," the man's eyes moved to the window, a weak smile on his lips, "well, I think he's already there." Tony sighed, following Bruce's trail of sight to the vision of Steve.

"…where does that leave us?" Clint asked, "Peter still believes we hate him and consider him a villain, and he's escaped, it's not like we can go tell him because we have _no _idea where he is." Tony looked at Fury and the man nodded knowingly.

"We have SHIELD agents in Manhattan looking for him…but so far none of them have succeeded in finding the boy." Tony nodded, pondering where his son could be. Natasha stood, crossing her arms and frowning at Thor.

"What about Loki, could he know where Peter is?" The gods eyes fell, misted with sadness.

"I doubt my brother is in the greatest of places when it comes to helping us…He also believes he wants nothing to do with me." Silence fell over the room. Tony stood up, his eyes staying on Steve as he rolled his shoulders. The soldier looked lost, concerned and bitter to look at. He was fidgeting in his seat, the confinement of the small black room not helping his nerves as he drummed his gloved fingers along the table in front of him. Suddenly Tony was hit with a revelation. He turned to the team and snapped his fingers, catching their attention.

"I think I know where my kid is!" Tony ran out the room then, leaving the avengers confused and dazed, Thor more than the rest of them. The blonde God raised his arms and shrugged, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why do you people never finish what you say?" Bruce smirked to himself, shuffling over to the taller god.

"Come on Odinson."

"But he just-"

"I know Thor, come on we should go…"

"But-"

"Come on let's just, follow Tony." The God finally followed Bruce with a heavy sigh. Natasha and Clint smiled to each other before moving after the two stronger beings. The god pointed to his three companions.

"You humans are such strange creatures."


	13. Chapter 14

"Hey kid." Peter looked up at Tony, smiling sadly at the shorter man but quickly remembered that his mask concealed his features. Tony sighed, glancing around the area before sitting on the bench with Peter. "I had a feeling you would be here…" He smirked widely, removing the pair of oversized sunglasses. Peter sighed, tugging his mask so it sat above his lips but below his nose.

"Well…it's hardly well hidden is it?" Peter shrugged, gazing around Centre Park in awe.

Autumn had begun to make its mark across the park, the wood of the tree's was stained black with dampness and the leaves that remained where a pile of rotting orange and dull brown. The air was crisp and cold to breath in, it made Peters limps numb and his fingers red with the cold while his body heat and warm breath steamed in the icy remains.

Luckily no one was drawn to the park this time of year, it was too miserable to do anything sporty and it wasn't cold enough for snow or entertainment, it was a dull season, which is why Peter favoured it over the other three.

Peter uncrossed his legs from the bench, hissing where the wet steel had made an imprint on his legs and leant forward to grab the bag off the floor. While Peter fused with his belongings, Tony leant back throwing one leg over the other and crossing his arms, a soft smirk on his lips as Peter rummaged through the bag, finding a bag of chips quickly. Tony let his head fall back, hovering just over the cool metal of the bench.

"We used to take you here as a kid…you loved climbing trees and just run away at every possible moment we gave you." Peter smiled, struggling to open the bag but doing so eventually. He offered the bag to his Dad, who at first turned his nose up to the cheap snack, but eventually gave in, grabbing a handful or so of the crispy food. "…do you remember the time you climbed so high, you fell and trapped your hand where your Pa caught you? It left a huge gouge in your skin? Had to go to the hospital and stuff." Peter laughed, taking his own handful and placing a few of the chips in his mouth.

"Do I remember?" He tackled over the mouthful of food before removing his glove and pulling back the sleeve of his suit to his elbow. "What do you think _that _is?" He pointed to the small scar on his arm, trying hard not to smile too widely as the rough, leather texture shone in the weak grey sun. "It's hardly a rash is it?" Tony chuckled but the smile soon faded as he grasped onto his arm, his free hand trailed across the lining of the blue and red suit, stopping at the beginning of a different much older scar. His finger dipped under the material, pulling it up to reveal the full body to the older fade in the flesh from a surgical blade.

Peter sighed, pulling weakly out of the man's hold and pulling down the sleeve till it reached his wrist, warming the previously broken skin from the frost and ice.

"…I remember _that _day as well." Tony muttered, facing the pavement before him instead of Peter. He sighed, throwing the handful of food to the doves on the ground and they both watched in silence and they struggled after the food.

It was a tough three years when Peter was first adopted, not just because it was new parents and a new born babe…but Peter wasn't like other children, he never was _normal_.

"…it's weird to think that if you picked another child, I would be-"

"-don't." Tony interrupted sadly, shaking his head and closing his eyes as he spoke. "Don't do that to yourself Pete…I don't do well with 'what ifs' and you out of everyone would know that." His voice was cold, menacing and distant. His eyes opened and met Peters, burning with self anger and disgust all at the same time.

Even though the teenager doesn't remember the ordeal or even the pain through surgery…it was a horrible time for all of them. Tony and Steve were never truly the same after that according to _everyone _Peter knew or came across_._

The boy sighed, crossing his legs and resting his head on his fist.

"…I still feel bad for the others though." Peter's eyes dropped to the leaf stained ground. "Some of the other children… they were in worse conditions than me and, I sometimes feel...unworthy." He swallowed hard, his skin itching.

"…Is that why you became Spider-man?" Peter glanced up at his dad. "…to make yourself fell worthy again for the kids that died?" Peter thought about the idea, he never had stopped to think about it before; he just assumed and told people it was because he was easily influenced as a child. He sighed, dropping his head and his shoulders, running his gloved hands over his face heavily and growling angrily.

"… Illness comes to all. Rich, poor, greedy and giving…but it's only when it happens to someone nice or someone generous do we believe it happens only to the good…" Peter dropped his hands, realising it was his fingers that muffled his voice. "I hated that growing up…I hated bad things happening to good people. I wanted to give everyone a good chance in life without living in fear…Illness and disease I can't stop, but when people will go out of their way to harm someone else for something as simple as money...I can stop that." He looked up at Tony then, realising only now that the man had been looking at him this whole time. "I just want people to…I just want to help people, overlooking their class or name and to just, help because they're humans, not items to be won." Tony nodded, his eyes squinting slightly as he chewed on his cheek.

"…and that's why you didn't tell us?" Peter nodded.

"Also I was scared." Tony squinted, cocking his head to one side and smirking.

"Of me and your Pa…?" Peter nodded again. "..What did we do?"

"You didn't 'do' anything. It's because you're my parents! You wouldn't let me do it, would you?" Tony frowned.

"Fair point Spidey." Peter growled in disgust.

"…Spidey?"

"Hey you chose to be the super hero named after a bug." He punched the boy lightly on his shoulder, smiling widely as he stood from the bench. "Come on Peter…" He held his hand out. "…can we go home?" Peter sighed.

"What if everyone asks questions?"

"They won't." Peter frowned and Tony rolled his eyes. "…I made sure they won't, it's just me, you and your Pa." Peter took the hand, grabbing the bag of food as he stood and followed his dad down the deserted pavement ground.

"How much did it take to make then not ask?" Tony shrugged, pushing his hands into his suit jacket pockets.

"It varied, Bruce and Thor took nothing…Natasha took three grand and Clint took twenty." Peter smirked, shaking his head as he skipped beside his dad.

"Clint's such a bitch."

"Finally, someone agrees with me!"


	14. Chapter 15

"Peter, diners in 5-"Peter jumped at the voice, raising his hand to his ear to hear his dad better.

"In _5 minutes_?" His eyes darted around the rooftop. He could just make out The Avengers tower from his position on the roof. As he gazed the unmistakable sound of Steve groaning filled his ear. "Tell Pa I _can _hear him by the way…" Tony laughed softly. "I don't think I'm going to be able to make it." Peter scaled the closest wall, his fingers harsh on the material as he crawled higher.

"Well that would be the fourth time this week Pete and your Pa is getting all reddish around his ears-"

"-am not!" Steve piped up loudly.

"Son of Rogers, leave Tony and his young as they speak on the phone, it's rude to interrupt " Thor boomed, making Peter flinch as he reached the rooftop and climbed the final ledge. He could practically feel Tony roll his eyes and pinch the bride of his nose angrily.

"Listen Pete I _know _you like your little people and stuff like that, but its dinner and you're holding everyone up, what's the earliest you can make it?" Pete looked around again.

"I honestly don't know." He shrugged. Without a warning an explosion of emerald set off beside him, the green particles flew into Peter's lungs, chocking him slowly and he had to bend forwards to cough.

"Sorry, I should really learn to control that." Peter yanked off his mask, ignoring Tony's voice as he gazed up with blurry eyes.

"I'm g-going to kill you." His voice sounded foreign to him and his throat burnt from the relaxing explosion. Loki emerged from the blast, a smile on his face as he flicked his wrist. Peter found himself able to breathe once more, the previous shards in his lungs disappearing and lungs filling with air. Loki held his hand out and Peter accepted warmly, collapsing into his chest with tiredness. Loki hissed at the contact and immediately the teenager jumped back, noticing dark blood stains across the Gods torso, seeping through his green shirt and remaining wet. Loki held his hand up and sighed.

"Calm yourself, I'm a _God_ remember?" His face scrunched up in spite and Peter could only cackle.

"What are you doing here?" The last time Peter saw Loki was in the cell, which was over six months ago. The God looked different, slight changes here and there but nothing majorly. His skin was blushing across his cheeks, his eyes more alive and his face thicker with a healthy weight sitting on his muscles. "You look good." Loki sneered, cackling lightly before frowning.

"I wish I could say the same Peter…" Loki's fingers grabbed Peter's jaw, the unfamiliar growth of thick hair tickling his pale skin. The teenager moved quickly and swatted his hands away. "So you're in college I assume-"

"University actually." Loki's gaze softened at the young man in front of him and Peter blushed under his pale eyes. "What can I say? I'm a genius." Loki's eyes darted to The Avengers tower.

"…not smart enough to be home on time I see."

"Well, when I'm not studying I Spider-man…it's not that complicated really." Loki smiled.

"Could I give you a lift?" Peter nodded, sliding closer to Loki and wrapping his arms around him. Loki laughed, his chest restricted against Peters hold. The God whispered under his breath and disappeared from the rooftop with Peter in his arms. When the teenager opened his eyes again, he was standing in the warmth of Avengers tower.

"Sir, it would seem Peter has arrived with company." The voice of Jarvis called out across the tower.

"Peter! Peter-"Tony voice rang loudly, his shadow emerging before his real self, the billionaire had to do a double take just to make sure it was Loki's hand on his sons shoulder. "Loki?" The God smiled as the Billionaire fidgeted under his green eyes. "…you look good." His voice suddenly became quiet.

"Thank you Stark…I'll leave you to your meal then." Peter could feel Loki's hand slide from his shoulder. Loki turned to leave and Peter glared at his dad who stood back with a sigh.

"What?" He whispered at his son before crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, refusing to take part or move from his place on the ground. Eventually he set off after Loki, unable to stay under Peter's brown gaze. "Hey Frosty wait up…" Loki twirled around, no hints of anger or sadness as he towered over Iron Man. "D-do you want to stay…stay and eat and…stuff?" Loki's lip twitched into a smirk.

"I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"It wouldn't be a problem…" Peter interrupted. "…honest." Loki still seemed uncertain but Tony shrugged softly walking back towards his son and grabbing his shoulder, gripping a little too strongly and shaking him.

"We would be honoured in fact." Tony smiled. Loki rolled his eyes, taking a few steps out of the shadows and walking past the two showmen, not looking back as he ventured past the father and son.

"If you insist…I will stay." Peter let his head fall back with a smile but it was removed quickly as Tony hit his shoulder with his fist.

"You're Pa's going to kill me for this, now get your ass ready Spidey-."


	15. Chapter 16

Peter pushed through the doors, pulling down his blue jumper angrily in haste to join his dysfunctional family. The large round table sat in the centre of the living room, filling the whole space with its large and wide body that had benches instead of stools or chairs. Despite it's impressive size, not all the Avengers could sit around it.

Clint usually ate from the lockers that Tony had ordered just to fill the corner space; they were a rough disgusting green and clashed with the rest of the room which was a soft brown and marble mesh. If Natasha didn't sit with him, she sat in the furthest corner opposite; it was the only place in the room that could see the lockers exactly so even if she wasn't with him, she would remain in his sights. Bruce and Tony usually sat together, unless they were made to move by Steve. And Thor took most of the table anyway, so he sat at the furthest end closest to the door.

Tonight was no exception it would appear.

Clint and Natasha remained in the corner, Loki taking the place the Black Widow would sit by Thor. Tony, Steve and Bruce remained at the other side, obviously the two geniuses had been separated already. Peter walked in quickly; ignoring most of the welcoming's except for Thor's, which was loud and terrifying. Loki smiled at the boy as he sat central in the room, like a barrier between wars as he was referred to many times by his parents.

"Glad you to join us son of Stark!" Thor cried out, making a huge gesture and hitting Loki lightly without even noticing it. "And thank you for finding my brother and inviting him!" Peter bit his cheek, unsure what to say and slipping into his seat.

"Yes Peter, thank you _so_ much." Peter had to look up to see if it was Clint or Natasha saying that, but to his surprise, Loki was the one smirking.

"Peter, eat your food." Tony interrupted.

"We're having Shawarma…again?" Thor made some monstrous noise of agreement, raising his fist in to the air to support his argument further.

"Well Pete you were late so you get the shit Shawarma too." Clint cackled, his legs swinging as he continued to eat from the lockers top.

"You say shit you mean the left overs then?"

"Peter, watch your language." Steve picked at his food but remained as unsatisfied as Peter when it came to the fast food mess. Everything fell to silence then as everyone picked and ate. Peter wasn't particularly hungry and instead he watched the foreign visitor indulge in the strange food. Loki nibbled here and there, hardly creating a dent in the monstrous amount of food. He noticed the God preferred to drink his glass of water over the actually bag of fat sat in front of him. "How's University then Peter?" The young adult shrugged at his Pa.

"It's different, nobody really knows me as well so I get the chance to start new." His gaze shifted to Tony, his eyes narrowing. "Or at least I _had_ the chance." Steve frowned, his eyes falling to Tony who remained focused on his meal.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything for your information Rogers. I sent him a welcoming gift."

"You sent me most of the mini-muffin company dad." Peter laughed.

"Well students don't eat food; I didn't want you to starve!" The Avengers each laughed, but they all grew silent as Loki chuckled. The god glanced around the room confused.

"…what?" Clint was the one to speak up, leaning forward so he was in view from his favoured place.

"Dude…did you just, _giggle_?" Loki shrugged.

"And if I did?"

"Well, don't it's weird." Natasha piped up, but it only made Loki giggle more. Natasha rolled her eyes, paying attention to the student in the room rather than the powerful god. "Peter, what courses did you take again?" Peter pushed his plate away unsatisfied with its heavy texture.

"Well, dad wanted me to take physics and engineering, Pa wanted me to take anything that made me happy but would have liked me to take art...so logically I took advanced mathematics, physics, psychology and English literature-"

"yawn…" Tony mumbled loudly. Loki pushed his plate towards Thor who took it with silence and ate the remains.

"Actually Stark…" Loki started. "From my own personal research, some of the greatest minds of Misgard study or have taken part in the English language." Loki winked at his niece and Tony just scoffed.

"Okay frosty, name me one-"

"Shakespeare, Dylan Thomas, Jane Austen."

"I said name one!" Tony argued back. Steve sighed, covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head, clearly unimpressed with the given situation.

"How much do you know about Shakespeare?" Bruce asked, his eyes not leaving the table however as he ate half-heartedly. Loki shrugged once more.

"More than the average person perhaps…I find Lady Macbeth a wondrous and powerful character, much like myself." Tony rolled his eyes but the rest of the Avengers scoffed under their breaths, all besides Thor who drowned the room with his loud and stupid laughter.

"What about you Lo?" Peter asked. "You wouldn't have come to me unless you wanted to tell me something important…" Peter smiled, leaning into his chair and sighing.

"You're a great observer young one. As for why I found you I came to give you thanks." Peter lifted his head then, intrigued to say the least. "I have…made efforts to make amends with my young." Peter jumped up then, leaning across the table, unable to hide his thick smile.

"Any luck so far?" Loki smiled sadly.

"With one of the four, yes…"

"What great news Loki!" Thor slapped his brother's shoulder sending the smaller god over the table slightly. "I will tell Lady Jane tomorrow!" Loki's face became rough with regret.

"Tell her what you want…it doesn't bother me." Loki stood from the table. "I believe I have over stayed my welcome slightly. But I must admit how wonderful it is to see no secrets around this table any longer. It gives me great pleasure to see you happy, even if I am still considered a major threat you treat me as if I am wanted…thank you."

"Don't thank us, thank Peter." Steve piped up, his hand falling from his face but his eyes not meeting Loki's. "If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have even considered this." Loki smiled at the boy.

"He must have learnt from his parents then to love and care." The table exchanged sweet glances, mostly between Tony and Steve, no matter how much they would argue over it. "Till next time gentleman…" His eyes hovered to the Black Widow. "Lady…" Natasha's eyes fell to the floor, her cheeks blushing at the compliment, for every reason she should hate him, he was still a charming prince after all. His green eyes fell to Thor, hovering over the blonde a little too long. "…brother." With that he burst into a bright cloud of emerald, getting lost in the mortal world to do some innocent damage elsewhere.

Thor sank in to his chair, a thick and smug grin on his face as his food was forgotten and his mind was occupied. He had his brother back, for now that was. The rest of the table remained silent for a few moments. Bruce coughed politely, gaining all eyes before he shrugged.

"I think he likes us."

* * *

**The End.**

**I am working on a sequel before you ask or anything and yes it will be addressing Loki more than Peter. He is my favourite character after all. Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/etc.**

**-Hazel**


	16. Chapter 17

**HELLO!**

**So I promised that i would do a squeal for this and I have!**

**It's labelled Peters Struggle in My Stories.  
****(I don't know how to do a successful link. I'M SORRY.)  
****I hope it's not a disappointment...**

**-Hazel**


End file.
